


Honey

by BlackMaya



Series: Threads [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me or I’ll leave you.” Blue taunted as she slowly sat up.</p><p>A honeymoon trip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> My writing… is a bit rusty, because I haven’t written anything in like… weeks. This is my first post here on AO3! You can also see this in DA as a contest piece.

Blue looked at the sleeping male on her bed—well, more precisely, _their_ bed.

 

She frowned at the sight of her new husband, sleeping soundly.

 

She had always had the image of Green being the cool-yet-stick-to-the-rule kind of man, the must-not-be-late kind of man—but of course, that wasn’t the real Green.

 

“Sweetie,” she cooed. “We’ll be late for our appointment.”

 

Green groaned, and slightly moved, causing a pillow to fall on Blue’s foot.

 

She grabbed the pillow and let out an audible moan. “Greeeeeen.”

 

He didn’t budge. He simply shrugged and continued to lie in the bed.

 

Blue had it. She gave Green two chances to stand up and be ready for breakfast. She threw the pillow high up in the air as she raised her right leg above Green’s torso.

 

“Wake up, Dear!” She let gravity do its charm and her leg hit Green’s stomach.

 

“ _Oof!_ ” Green coughed; his eyes jolted open, and his whole body jerked in response to Blue’s foot. He shoved her foot away as he sat up. “Alright! Alright!”

 

“Get ready, _dear_.” Blue lightly kissed Green’s cheek and was about to twirl away, but a second later, she found herself wrapped in Green’s arms. “Greeeen.”

 

“The flight is still in the afternoon.” He muttered.

 

“Our checkout at this hotel is in one hour.” Blue added.

 

“…” Silence then took over the two as Green contemplated. He stood up and picked up a lost pillow, the pillow Blue forgot to pick up when she threw it high up in the air. He gently placed it on the bed, and headed for the bathroom.

 

Blue smiled as soon as he entered the small cramped up space.

 

“BLUE!” She heard him shout in annoyance… or was it embarrassment? She didn’t care; at least her dear husband was now awake. And that she had finished her revenge for Green’s big mistake yesterday evening.

 

“That was a nice reaction, Hubby! Return my underwear now!” She teased as she stood up from the bed and went in front of the bathroom door, which slightly opened and Green’s hand slowly came out, his hand holding a hot pink panty. “Thank you!” She snatched it before Green could have pulled it back.

 

“Shut your sarcasm.” Green mockingly said and slammed the door.

 

She grinned evilly as she walked to her bag to place the undergarment back to its original place.

 

=w=

 

After ten minutes of Green being in the bathroom, Blue lied down in the already fixed bed. She closed her eyes and allowed darkness to consume her conscience.

 

_“Blue,” Green called out from behind. She saw how fidgety her boyfriend had been since the start of their date._

_“Yeah?” She turned around and continued to walk backwards. One foot after the other, hey eyes completely looking straight to his eyes._

_“I thought of something—” But Blue’s sudden reaction cut him off._

_“A place to go? Green and a place to go for a date? Are you sick? What kind virus did this to my boyfriend?” Blue asked in a teasing way as she slowly linked her arms to his. She saw how red his cheeks were then, and she was so sure that something was up. Did he plan to break up with her? Was that why he was being nice to her all day? Was that why he couldn’t look at her in the eye?_

_“So, where are we going?” She asked as she hugged his arm a bit tighter than before._

_She had always been confident that Green would always be hers, and not someone else’s. She was sure…_

_Many girls had confessed to him, and they all got rejected._

_“My place.” He replied a minute later._

_A break up… in his house? Was Green being an idiot?_

_She stayed silent until they entered the house. She had been in his house for many times now. Her mind went blank the second Green stood before her._

_“Let’s…” She heard it right. Break up._

_“Okay.”_

_“Really? You will?” He seemed really surprised._

_“Yeah, we’ve broken up. Way to choose a place to break up though, Green.” Blue frowned. “So you’re saying that you don’t want me back in—”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

 

“Blue,” Green’s voice echoed from a distance. “Wake up.”

 

Trying not to sound as if she fell asleep, she replied, “I’m awake, dear.”

 

“Let’s go now.” She heard a shuffle of things—bags being picked up, she presumed—and Green’s momentary pause. “Blue, you woke me up in a harsh manner, and now you’re the one who’s making a huge fuss of not wanting to leave.”

 

“I have not made a huge fuss, Green.” Blue answered back in a singsong manner. “But I might just make one, if you really want me to.”

 

“Then stand up. We’ll be late with our meet up with Red and Yellow.”

 

“Red and Yellow are still in Japan. We’re in Florida. Our meet up with them is tomorrow. And our appointment later is with Lance of the Elite Four Organization. We’ll be moving in Glowing Star Hotel so that we would be nearer to the airport.” Blue monotonously said.

 

“You didn’t have to tell me our schedule.” Green frowned at Blue’s behavior. What did he do this time?

 

“Why shouldn’t I? Isn’t this our honeymoon? I don’t mind meeting Yellow and Red, since they’ll be smooching off when they hit a hotel—Oh, don’t you dare give me that look that they won’t do that here. They will. That’s how their first-born came to be. And their first-born was the cause to why you asked me for marriage, right?—Anyway!” She took in a deep breath and continued, “So why are we meeting Lance? And why did you dump **honey** on the waiter, yesterday?”

 

Green placed the bags down and sat beside Blue. “Yes. Yes, it was the first-born’s fault. We’re meeting Lance so that our business would go well and so that we’ll have money for our soon-to-be-child. And I dumped honey because… I’d rather not say.”

 

“Tell me or I’ll leave you.” Blue taunted as she slowly sat up.

 

Green sighed as he scooped Blue up and placed her on his lap.

 

 _Thump._ He rested his head on her shoulder as he muttered his response, “ _Because he was trying to flirt with you.”_ —which made Blue smile in return.

 

“Then let’s go meet Lance already so that we could continue our supposed-to-be-vacation-from-work vacation.” Blue smiled as she hugged her husband. “And our child would be blessed to have all the money in the world.”

 

“Our child won’t be a spoiled brat, _Honey._ ” Green said.

 

“Yes, but he won’t be stoic, too.” Blue replied, amusement present in her tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Rusty, right? Haha! Thanks for reading!  
> Drop me a review? :D  
> ~Black Maya


End file.
